


Sauna

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bisexuality, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Naked manly hugs, PW Drama CD, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story that takes place immediately after the BBKaz sauna fight in Peace Walker—happy romantic WAFF! (I can't hear you, TPP).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sauna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers/gifts).



> Just a super quick thing that popped into my head. Based off of the PW CD-drama and Paz's in-game spy log tapes. Written on my phone, so hopefully there are especially no glaring errors. Shoutouts to MasterMillers for being so encouraging with writing!

As the _Militaires Sans Frontières_ crowd finally dispersed, men and women heading back to their respective duties, Snake made a face while assessing the damage he and Kaz made to the sauna. Paz and their best Medic especially exchanged a look as they walked off—was that held-in laughter, or horror across their faces?

With an eye roll and a shake of his head, Snake sighed. The door would take a few days to patch up, but ensuring the blonde did cleanup duty afterwards wasn't such a terrible thought. A fitting punishment when the subcommander had to be taught to keep it in his pants.

Kaz, for his part, was just grinning like an idiot as he didn't so discreetly glance down as his Boss's naked crotch. "You know, that's not a bad look on yo—"

Before the blonde could finish his terrible joke, he was pulled into a tight embrace, those strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. Kaz fought off the panic at their mutual state of undress—What if one of the men walked by, and got the wrong idea?

"S—Snake?" Kaz didn't realize he swallowed thickly, despite his quickening heartbeat and obvious flushed face. He winced against the tight hug—Normally it'd be welcome, but the forming bruises against his body weren't exactly forgiving.

"I'm sorry." That gruff voice offered. His good and milky eye alike met Kaz's functioning ones. As they locked eyes, Kaz had to admit to himself that Snake was extremely handsome, messed up eye or not.

"Boss?"

Clear blue maintained eye contact while loosening the hug, slightly. "I'm definitely not happy at your...private escapades—it's especially crossing a line to tear a couple apart—but I'll admit we could've...Discussed the matter maturely." John cleared his throat slightly. "Fair enough?"

Offering an honest smile, Kaz happily returned his partner's hug. "Can't say I didn't deserve it." Feeling Snake's warmth, that beard tickling against his cheek, a content sigh escaped the younger man. This...this was nice. Comforting. Their eyes locked again, Kaz felt a stir of... something within.

Maybe slightly frightening—these feelings of love that bubbled up within his heart—especially in hopes that such feelings wouldn't be glaringly obvious down below. Kaz's sexual reputation was bad enough. Their men talking was the last thing he needed.

Swallowing, Kaz offered Snake a pat on the back while letting go, squatting down towards that large hole where the door had fallen through, in hopes of finding their discarded towels to cover up with.

He spoke with his back turned. "It's getting late, so I'll apologize to Armadillo and Swan tomorrow. No worries, Boss."

Leaning against the wall, Snake crossed his arms. Apparently his full-on nudity really wasn't a big deal to him—Not terribly surprising when he walked around Mother Base in his Naked Camo, bare chest casually exposed, on hot days.

"Just to clarify, Kaz: Offering to bed either of them does _not_ count as an apology."

Smiling nervously while replying, the blonde carefully stepped over the broken door into the tiled sauna room itself. "Give me a bit more credit than that!" He laughed, awkwardly, eyes scanning the nearby bench. Snake followed him into the room, avoiding splinters against his feet as well.

* * *

Thankfully, the blonde spied his sunglasses and Snake's eyepatch on the bench amidst the floor's discarded towels, the haphazardly thrown buckets, and Vihta leaves.

With an air of cool, Kaz calmly slipped them on, his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Leave it to me!" He puffed out his chest, voice deepening. "You'll see just how dependable I can be in times of crisis!"

Eyepatch returned to its rightful place, Snake bluntly retrorted: "The only real crisis is you sticking your dick in anything that moves."

Laughing off Snake's words, Kaz grinned. Nice that they were alone, again. Sweet privacy. They could be more...open...in their chat, despite the slight lingering anxiety of being walked in on.

Lightly pushing Snake against a wall, his commanding officer was effectively pinned, Kaz's palms rest above the brunette's shoulders, their towel-clad hips bumping. Despite covered eyes, there was no lie in the younger man's words. "Heh. The only dick _I_ want—"

A surprised grunt, but the close attention wasn't exactly unwelcome. "Easy, Kaz." Knowing too well when to give up the battle with his partner, it was Snake who closed the gap between them, their lips meeting.

All smiles, Kaz happily locked fingers above his Boss's head, his free hand tenderly thumbing that untamed beard.

"...Ohoho, Snake..."

Feeling bold, the blonde slowly flickered and tangled his tongue against his partner's, occasionally bumping noses in the process. Snake's slightly reddened face matching his own was exactly the response Kaz had hoped for.

Kaz was happy their relationship deepened over the past few months, gradual massages and gentle kisses after an honest discussion. That day Kaz took the plunge, offering a good luck kiss to his battle-ready Boss, Snake's fist met Kaz's face from surprise. They had talked afterwards, amidst apologies and awkward confessions. Some weeks later, during Paz's arrival, Kaz offered Snake a stress-relief massage that soon turned into something more, something rather intimate. They had been taking things somewhat slow ever since, figuring each other out.

Kaz's main concern was whether or not Snake would understand the reasoning for his little business deal with that man—If the truth ever came to light. Things to worry about on another day. He'd just relax for the time being. The future would come as it would, whenever it would. All MSF could do was continue ensuring their present.

"Mmh." John happily melted into the kiss, body pressing into his subcommander as they held hands and caressed. He grunted in slight surprise at Kaz fingering his concealed jigsaw "scar", but said nothing. Remembering himself, he straightened up slightly, still embracing the younger man tight, eye full of warmth.

* * *

Grinning, Kaz happily peppered Snake's face, nose, and mouth with kisses, obvious in his eagerness he'd be fine with doing more, with playing around below the waist. Kaz's fingers slowly began trailing downward, tickling at Snake's abs, to be met with Snake's strong hand tenderly grabbing his wrist.

"Easy...", Snake muttered, reminding them both that anybody could walk right into the tiny sauna and see their sappy cuddling. Talk about an embarrassment.

With an arm slung close around Snake's shoulder, Kaz repositioned himself to lean his back against the wall as well, eyeing a deep scratch against Snake's collarbone, kissing it. The older man hissed slightly, but otherwise stayed oddly quiet.

"Sorry our fight got so...out of hand." Kaz winced as they both took in, really took in, one another's bruises on their bodies. "You're pretty good, Boss."

Snake let out a snort, playfully ruffling blonde hair. "Damn right I am! You're pretty good yourself, Kaz."

"Naturally!" He grinned, before becoming oddly meek, his eyes falling to the floor still damp from steam. "Uh...hey."

"Hm?" Snake let go of his boyfriend—still an adjustment phase—to readjust her bandana against his forehead, a relaxed smile on his lips.

"You'll be swamped with work for awhile yet, huh?" Slowly reaching for the man's hand, that funny warmth filled him when Snake accepted, their fingers interlacing as they again held hands.

"Probably. All this nonsense with stopping Peace Walker—and building up our base—comes first. Why?"

Kaz felt his cheeks burn, the request on the tip of tongue. "I... Forget it!" He nervously laughed, "I wanted to hang out sometime. Just the two of us." He couldn't explain why calling it a "date" would've made him feel so bashful.

Snake looked absolutely confused. "Then what the hell do you call all this?"

"I... Ahh, don't worry about it, Boss." Nope. He couldn't. A grin against flushed cheeks.

Squinting at the man for a hard minute, Snake glanced outside, at the setting sun beyond those distant ocean waves. "It'll be dark soon. We should get something to eat before turning in for the night. Anyway."

"H—Huh?" Miller snapped out of his abrupt strange daze, having been transfixed by the sunset. So pretty. Hm...Perfect idea.

Or was it Snake's silhouetted figure that he was so drawn to?

"What's with you?" With an air of calm, Snake bent down to softly kiss the blonde's knuckles, the way a gentleman would greet a lady. "We'll have our date soon enough." He chuckled, voice low while stretching out his limbs, offering Kaz a rough yet friendly pat on the back.

"!" Kaz's face turned an interesting shade of red while he began spluttering out random sounds, and it clearly wasn't from the sauna's former heat. It was too much, all of it. He could die right now and be a happy man.

"カズ...? おい！" Snake waved a hand in front of the babbling man's face; getting Kaz's attention in Japanese seemed to thankfully do the trick.

Mumbling a "ごめん" in response, he seemed to relax. Tentatively meeting Snake's eye again as Kaz's sunglasses lay atop his forehead, Snake had pulled Kaz in for another embrace, a soft kiss.

Kaz practically melted into his Boss's arms, lightly nibbling Snake's bottom lip, overjoyed to follow Big Boss however he led. Their relationship overall in these past two years, if the subcommander really thought deeply about it.

"Let's get dressed and grab a bite to eat, hm? Then we can relax for the rest of the night."

"Sure thing!" His growling stomach agreed, fingers lingering for that one extra minute in their hand-holding before they gradually broke away. Food followed by more cuddles in their room?

"It's a date." Kaz finally added, his heart light. There.

Not as hard as he thought, especially when Snake was smiling warmly in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely hope to sometime write proper Bosselot and BBEva fics (probably more WAFF? Used to be my forte for Eva & Sailormoon fics); I just need to get that inspiration to come out of nowhere like this one.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
